


Under the Moonlight

by kyunnies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Camping, Cute, M/M, changkyun is adorable, changkyun likes hoseok, hoseok likes changkyun, sorta fluff, summer love ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunnies/pseuds/kyunnies
Summary: Changkyun and his friends go on a camping trip; Hoseok and he haven't seen each other in a while, so Hoseok finally gets time alone with him.





	Under the Moonlight

It was finally summer break, and Changkyun would finally be out of high school, just like rest of his hyungs. 

 

 

“Hey, have a good summer, Changkyun hyung! I hope to see you again!” Jeon Jungkook, one of his classmates, high fives the other boy.

 

 

“Yeah, we should really hangout sometime,” Changkyun nods, parting from Jungkook as he heads to the black Honda Civic waiting for him.

 

 

His eyebrows furrow as he nears the car, hopping into the passenger seat. “Where are the others?”

 

 

“First, we need to get you your stuff, right? Kihyun assumed you didn’t pack yet.. Was he right?” Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow as he takes the car out of park and backs out of the parking spot.

 

 

Changkyun scratches the back of his head, “Maybe..”

 

  
  
Hyunwoo snorts, “After that, we have to pick up some snacks. Then Jooheon, Kihyun and Hyungwon.”

 

 

 

“What about Hoseok and Minhyuk hyung?” 

 

 

 

“They’re taking Hoseok’s car, it’ll be easier and we’ll be able to take more things,” Hyunwoo replies as they get on the road, heading toward Changkyun’s house.

 

 

Changkyun’s not lying when he says he actually frowned when he heard that Hoseok, his.. he guesses you can call ‘crush’ and one of his best friends isn’t going with him for the car ride. He hasn’t seen in the elder in months, what can he say? He’s impatient.

 

 

Changkyun nods anyway as they pull in the driveway, “What do I exactly need for camping?”

 

 

“Well. Clothes, really. Bring a pillow, we already have sleeping bags. Bring your toiletries.. Just go, Kyunnie,” Hyunwoo shoos the younger off.

 

 

Changkyun goes and quickly packs the things that Hyunwoo told him to, but he freezes when he packs two outfits. He doesn’t know how long they’re staying, which has him running out of his house.

 

 

“Hyung! How long are we staying for? I need to know how many outfits to pack.”

 

 

“At least a week. Pack seven day clothes, seven night clothes. Extra underwear, too,” Hyunwoo replies.

 

 

Changkyun goes into his house and pack's five more outfits, plus another one just in case.

  
  


 

\----

 

 

Right now, Changkyun and Hyunwoo were in Kihyun’s driveway, waiting for the boy to come out. 

 

 

They had already gotten snacks(most of them were the ones Changkyun liked the most) but he was also thinking about his hyungs and got some of their favorite things too.

 

 

Changkyun was getting restless in the car, he knows he got out of school and it’s finally summer but it doesn’t really  _ feel  _ like summer yet. 

 

 

When Kihyun exits his house with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, Changkyun gets out of the front seat, knowing that the elder would probably pull the ‘I’m older so I get shotgun’ card if he didn’t.

 

 

Hyunwoo gets out of the car also to help Kihyun put the bag in the trunk, and both of them both get into the car and Kihyun looks back at Changkyun, a smile on his face, “Ah, Changkyunnie! How was the last day of High school?”

 

  
  
“It was good. Feels kind of weird knowing I’m most likely not going to see the faces I saw throughout elementary, middle school and high school everyday, again,” Changkyun replies.

 

 

“Yeah, I felt that way too. But, maybe some kids will end up in the same college as you, though it’s rare, it happens.”

 

  
  
Changkyun hums, looking out the window as other cars pass by as they drive to Hyungwon’s house.

  
  


\----

  
  


They finally pick up all of the boys and of course, Changkyun, the baby of them all, finds himself wedged between Hyungwon and Jooheon, but by now, he doesn’t care because he finds if he ever gets tired or needs something to lean on(or in this case, someone) then he can use one of his hyungs.

 

 

“How long is it going to take?” Jooheon asks as they get on the road.

 

 

“According to the GPS, about two and half hours,” Kihyun replies and Hyunwoo nods in affirmation.   
  


 

“I’m bored lets play a game,” Jooheon says.

 

 

“Hyung.. we just got on the road.”   


 

  
“So? I’m still bored. Let’s play a game!” Jooheon grins, trying to come up with something.

 

 

“Hm, why don’t you guys play the singing game?” Kihyun suggests.

 

 

“Yeah let’s do that.. how do you play?” Jooheon questions.

 

 

“One person starts singing a song and using a lyric from that song, the next person has to connect it to another song, you keep going until someone can’t figure out a song.”

 

 

“Sounds fun,” Hyungwon nods.

 

 

“We need a punishment.”   
  


 

“Jooheon hyung,” Changkyun whines.

 

 

“A slap on the ass.”

 

 

There was no room for Changkyun to argue as Hyungwon starts singing. 

  
  


\----

  
  


Everything was fine until it was Changkyun’s turn. They’ve been playing this for the past fifteen minutes and this was the third round.

 

 

So when Changkyun freezes, blanking out on a song to go with a lyric from an Ariana Grande song, he immediately regrets it as a smirk slips on both of his hyungs faces.

 

 

“I don’t think this is necessary, really,” Changkyun says, putting his wrist out, “Just hit my wrist instead?”   
  


 

“No Kyun, rules are rules!” Jooheon sings, motioning for the younger to unbuckle and lean across Hyungwon’s lap.

 

 

“Hey, why are you unbuckling?” Hyunwoo questions, looking into the rear-view mirror, an eyebrow raised curiously.

 

 

“Changkyun couldn’t come up with a song, and there’s a punishment,” Hyungwon shrugs as Changkyun frowns, leaning across Hyungwon’s lap.

 

 

He shuts his eyes, waiting for the impact of Jooheon’s hand, knowing that the elder does it harder to him one, because he’s the youngest, and two, because he know he has a low pain tolerance and he likes to annoy him.

 

 

Surprisingly, the hit isn’t too bad and Changkyun sits up, eyebrows furrowed, “Why didn’t you hit me as hard?”   
  


 

“Ah, you’re a college student now, Kyunnie. I decided to lay off today because you're finally one of us,” Jooheon grins.

 

 

Changkyun rolls his eyes, “Gee thanks.”   
  


 

Hyungwon laughs, “But really, Kyun. How does it feel to be heading to college?”

 

  
  
“Honestly? I’m scared, but I guess it’s reassuring knowing that I’m going to the same one as Minhyuk hyung.”

 

 

“Excuse me? I go to there too, Changkyun,” Kihyun looks at the younger, mouth in a small pout.

 

 

“Right yes, Kihyun hyung too,” Changkyun grins. He obviously didn’t forget that, he just wanted to tease him.

 

 

Kihyun huffed and turned back to the front.

 

 

Changkyun could feel his eyelids getting heavy and before he knew it, he was falling asleep with his head dropping to Hyungwon’s shoulder.

 

 

\----

  
  


“Aw.. he looks so cute when he’s asleep,” Hoseok cooed as he looks at Changkyun who’s asleep against Hyungwon’s shoulder.

 

 

They have all arrived at the campsite where they would be staying for a week, Jooheon immediately getting out of the car after the long two hour ride because he was fidgety.

 

 

“I don’t want to wake him up,” Hyungwon whispers and Hoseok nods.

 

 

“Here, I’ll grab him,” Hoseok leans forward, taking the youngest of them into his arms gently, freezing when the younger mumbles something under his breath, but thankfully, still seems to be asleep.

 

 

Hoseok makes sure to duck his head so he doesn’t hit it on the roof of the car, as he backs up from it.

 

 

He turns around, making sure to shut the car door as quietly as possible, and eyes the campsite that they’ll be staying on, realizing the tents aren’t set up yet.    
  


 

“Where am I supposed to put him?” 

 

 

Hyungwon shrugs, “Just sit on the ground and hold him till the tents are set up.”   
  


 

A sigh escapes Hoseok’s lips, he doesn’t want to scare the younger boy when he wakes up and finds himself in his hyungs arms. Or at least, if not scared, he doesn’t want him to be weirded out.

 

 

But, he’s not about to leave the boy in the hot car, so instead, he does what Hyungwon suggests(he does know that he could just leave the doors in the car opened and put Changkyun in the back seat but no way is he passing up holding the younger in his arms). 

 

 

Hoseok finds himself leaning against a tree and sliding down it, making sure Changkyun remains asleep and unbothered in his arms as he does so.

 

 

“Ew, hyung. You’re literally dripping with love,” Minhyuk’s nose scrunches up as he walks past and, most likely that’s what’s happening and Hoseok doesn’t disagree.

 

 

Hoseok just shrugs, looking down at Changkyun who’s still asleep, and brushes a few strands of hair that fell into his face away, a smile slipping onto his lips as he realizes how cute the youngest was.

 

 

He also realizes how much he’s missed him, because of his busy schedule as a junior in college and Changkyun in his last year of high school, there was no time. 

 

 

But now that it’s summer and there’s a whole week with Changkyun, he’s happy. Granted, there’d only be a couple of minutes with him alone, but he’ll take what he can get.

 

 

\----

  
  


Changkyun wakes up an hour later to see that he’s in Hoseok’s arms, and he realizes Hoseok also fell asleep against the tree he was leaning on.

 

 

Changkyun laughs, poking at Hoseok’s cheek, which wakes him up easily. 

 

 

“Hi hyung,” Changkyun grins, sitting up so he’s face to face with the elder.

 

 

A yawn escapes Hoseok’s lips but he smiles, “Hey Changkyunnie.”   
  


 

“Finally! You two are awake, come over here and eat,” Kihyun calls from the picnic table where they have set up lunch.

 

 

Changkyun gets up, throwing out a hand for Hoseok to grab onto, which he does and ends up pushing himself against Changkyun so that they’re chest to chest or well, sort of because Changkyun’s a little shorter than Hoseok.

 

 

Changkyun’s cheeks visibly heat up and Hoseok lets out a deep chuckle, letting go of Changkyun enough to pull him to the picnic table, hand loosely around his wrist.

  
  


\----

  
  


It’s already been three days and beside the time when the seven friends first got here, Changkyun and Hoseok haven’t been alone, like Hoseok knew they wouldn’t be.

 

 

But it’s alright because of course, Hoseok has an idea. 

 

 

“Let’s play Chicken Fights!” Changkyun yelled out, getting bored of the Marco Polo that they were playing in the lake near the campsite.

 

 

“Okay. We’ll have to switch so nobody’s left out. So, three people will be out while the current four are playing.”

 

 

Jooheon’s hand shoots up, “I call Kyunnie.”   
  


 

Changkyun can see Hoseok’s jaw clench, but Kihyun's the one to assure him, “We’ll switch, don’t worry.” 

 

 

This doesn’t seem to calm Hoseok but there’s nothing Changkyun can do when Jooheon prompts him to get on his shoulders.

 

 

“Who’s going to go against us?” Jooheon asks, making sure he has a firm grip on Changkyun’s legs.

 

 

“Kihyun and Hyunwoo hyung,” Hyungwon says, pulling Hoseok and Minhyuk to the side so if Kihyun or Changkyun fall they won’t fall on anyone.

 

 

“Hyung, hold on tight,” Kihyun shouts as he almost slips right off of Hyunwoo’s shoulders once he’s up there.

 

 

“Right, right, sorry.”

 

 

“Kyun,” Jooheon looks up at Changkyun while their hyungs try to figure things out, Changkyun lowers himself so he can hear and talk to Jooheon.

 

 

“Tickle him first, if that doesn’t work, just push at him.”

 

 

Changkyun grins mischievously, nodding as he sits up straight again.

 

 

“Are you guys ready?” Minhyuk questions, to which he gets multiple ‘yes’s’ from the four.

 

 

“One, two, three.. Go!” 

 

 

The two youngest charge for the the two elder boys, Changkyun’s arms shooting out to Kihyun’s exposed stomach and he starts tickling him.

 

 

“Fuck! Changkyun you little shit,” Kihyun laughs, pushing at the younger.

 

 

The round goes on a little longer until Kihyun’s pushing Changkyun harder and Jooheon’s grip on Changkyun’s legs by accidentally loosens, causing Changkyun to fall backwards into the water which results in a loud splash and laughter from his hyungs.

 

 

The game goes on, like said, the boys would switch partners, but Hyunwoo and Hoseok were always the bases. Changkyun got the chance to be on everyone’s shoulders besides Hoseok, which is what they were doing now, the last round.

 

 

They were up against Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, Changkyun had a good feeling about this as he got onto Hoseok’s shoulders, because Minhyuk was the most ticklish in their friend group.

 

 

Hoseok totally forgot about the fact that Changkyun’s thighs were fucking thick and muscular due to the dance classes he had signed up for a while back, and hell they were doing right by Changkyun.

 

 

He suppresses the groan that so badly wants to leave his lips as Kihyun yells, “GO!”

 

 

Hoseok runs (as much as he can, because, duh, they’re in water) toward Hyunwoo, Changkyun immediately going for Minhyuk’s side which was the most ticklish part of his body.

 

 

The elder lets out a deafening squeal, although he tipped backwards a bit, it wasn’t enough to knock him down, so Changkyun goes for another area, his stomach.

 

 

That’s what does it, Minhyuk’s a laughing mess, which causes him to unhook his legs from Hyunwoo’s shoulders, Changkyun watches as Minhyuk drops into the water.

 

 

A laugh escapes Changkyun’s lips, “Hyung! We did it!” 

 

 

Hoseok grinned, patting at Changkyun’s leg and letting him down from his shoulders.

 

 

“Alright. Time to cook dinner, you guys hungry?” Kihyun questions as he starts to get out of the water, he receives a chorus of answers from his friends.

  
  


\----

 

Hoseok was waiting until Hyunwoo’s and Minhyuk’s breathing evened out, telling him that they were asleep. 

 

 

Now, he just hopes Hyungwon, who’s sharing a tent with Changkyun, is asleep. It all works out because Hyungwon’s a deep sleeper, and when Hoseok goes in to wake Changkyun up if he’s already asleep, he won’t be bothered.

 

 

Hoseok stands up from his sleeping bag, cringing when the bag makes a rustling sound. He freezes, making sure the two boys aren’t woken up by it.

 

 

When he’s positive that they’re still asleep, he goes to unzip the tent as quietly as he can(which isn’t that quiet, but none of his friends even stirred).

 

 

When the tent’s open, he dashes out, almost slipping on the grass. He lets out a quiet curse before walking over to Changkyun’s and Hyungwon’s tent.

 

 

Unzipping it as carefully as possible, he peeks in, making sure that Hyungwon is really asleep, and he is, which isn’t surprising, sleep is very valuable to him.

 

 

He slips into the tent, kneeling by Changkyun’s side. “Kyunnie,” he whispers, poking at the younger.

 

 

A small whine escapes Changkyun and if Hoseok tells you he didn’t coo at the younger, he’s lying.

 

 

“Kyunnie. Wake up.”

 

 

Changkyun doesn’t bother sitting up, instead, just looks up at Hoseok, eyebrows furrowed. “Hyung?”

 

  
  
“Hey Changkyunnie,” Hoseok smiles, running his hand through the youngers hair. 

 

 

“What’s up? What time is it?” Hoseok shrugs.

 

 

“I don’t know what time it is, but I wanted to spend time with you. Just me and you.”

 

 

Changkyun’s face flushes a red color, but luckily because of the darkness, save for the moonlight on the tent, Hoseok can’t see it.

 

 

“Okay.”   
  


 

“Come with me,” Hoseok says as he gets up, “Get some shoes on.”

 

 

When the two are out in the open, Changkyun looks at Hoseok, eyes still a bit droopy as he continues to wake up more.

 

 

Hoseok takes Changkyun’s hand and leads him to the mouth of the lake, which they were playing in earlier, but now, instead of the sun’s light beaming on it, it was now the moonlight.

 

 

“Wow.. it’s pretty,” Changkyun says in awe.

 

 

Hoseok hums, “Yeah. Yeah it is.”

 

 

“Can we swim?” Changkyun questions, but right after he says that, it dawns on him that they didn’t bring their bathing suits and he really doesn’t feel like going through his clothes and looking for it.

 

 

Hoseok nods and starts stripping down, and when he gets to his boxers, Changkyun’s eyes widen when he sees him tugging the waistband down.

 

 

“H-hyung..” Changkyun stutters, eyes glued to the particular area. Where they were now had more light, so Changkyun was able to see Hoseok more clearly.

 

 

“Hmm?”

 

 

“Yo-you’re stripping?” Changkyun asks, although that’s exactly what Hoseok’s doing. Changkyun doesn’t know why he asked that, it was very obvious.

 

 

“Let’s go skinny dipping.”

 

 

Changkyun audibly gulped, and that’s when Hoseok grabbed his hands in his, “You can trust me, you know that, right? If you don’t want to do this, I understand.”   


 

  
“N-no, I.. It was just unexpected.” And it was. He has never skinny dipped before and he never thought the first time would be with the person who’s one of his best friends and who he likes.

 

 

Changkyun removes his t-shirt slowly, his insecurities slowly coming out once it’s off. He wraps his arms around his abdomen, to this, Hoseok grabs his hands once again.

 

 

“You don’t have to be afraid, Kyunnie. You’re gorgeous.” Once again, Changkyun’s cheeks flared red.

 

 

Changkyun nods, and slips his shoes off as well. When he gets to his sweatpants, he pauses for a brief moment before continuing and just slipping his boxers off with them as well.

 

 

Hoseok tries so hard not to let his eyes linger anywhere but Changkyun’s face. His mind instead going to how fucking  _ beautiful  _ Changkyun was. The moonlight shining on him just right, making his eyes gleam.

 

 

“You’re really beautiful, Changkyun. In all honesty.” 

 

 

“T-thank you, hyung,” Changkyun replies.

 

 

“Let’s go in, hm?” Hoseok holds out a hand for the younger who takes it and they walk into the -surprisingly not cold- water.

 

 

“I missed you,” Changkyun grins once they’re waist-length into the water.

 

 

“God, Kyun. You don’t know how much I’ve missed you. Everytime I tried to come down to see you, exams would pop out of nowhere. It was fucking annoying.”

 

 

Changkyun giggles, “It’s okay, hyung. Because we’re here now, right?” 

 

 

Hoseok hums, leans in to place a kiss on Changkyun’s forehead, immediately regretting it before looking at Changkyun’s reaction- a big smile on his face.

 

 

“Kiss me again,” Changkyun says, it was more of a whisper but Hoseok hears it anyways, and kisses him once again.

 

 

“No,” Changkyun shakes his head, “somewhere else.”   
  


 

Hoseok tries to hide his surprise but nonetheless nods. This is it. This is what Hoseok’s been waiting for ever since he figured out his feelings for the younger- and.. and Kihyun might’ve been a blabbermouth about how Changkyun felt about him the other day.

 

 

Honestly, he thought Kihyun was lying.

 

 

He should probably tell Changkyun not to tell a certain hyung his deepest darkest secrets.

 

 

Hoseok softly takes Changkyun’s chin into his hand, craning his neck to meet Changkyun’s soft lips. 

 

 

Changkyun has imagined this moment. Ever since his crush on his hyung first started when he was a sophomore in high school.. when Hoseok was just starting college and also getting over a nasty break-up, Changkyun was there for him.    
  


 

The kiss lasts for a few moments, Changkyun thinks it felt like hours, but he was definitely not complaining.

 

 

Changkyun can feel something prodding at his thigh, “H-hyung is that-“

 

 

Hoseok’s jaw clenched and he sighed in embarrassment, “Yeah..”

 

 

A giggle escapes Changkyun, leading to a fit of laughter, Hoseok this time, is the one who’s blushing.

 

 

“We should get out before Kihyun hyung’s instincts tell him that we’re not nearby. We don’t want him finding us like this,” Changkyun says.

 

 

Hoseok hums. Changkyun pulls the elder back in for a sweet kiss. But that’s not enough for him. He needs to say it, he needs to tell him.

 

 

“I like you, hyung. I have for a while to the point where I think I may be in love with you.”

 

 

Hoseok smiles widely, “Ah Changkyunnie~ I love you too. So fucking much.”

 

 

The two exit the water and get dressed, holding hands as they walk the short distance back to the campsite.

 

 

“By the way, don’t tell Kihyun your deepest secrets,” Hoseok suggests.

 

 

Changkyun’s eyebrows furrow, “Why not?” 

 

 

“I’ve known you liked me for a few days now, because of him,” Hoseok says sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

 

 

Changkyun groans, “Of course he did.”

**Author's Note:**

> there's literally not enough wonkyun around so here u go


End file.
